Hoshido
Hoshido is one of the main kingdoms in Fire Emblem 5: Revelation. It is currently ruled by Queen Mikoto. Profile Hoshido was founded by humans loyal to the Dawn Dragon. The Dawn Dragon granted them its blood so they could harness the Dragon Vein and land. Kinshi and Pegasi can only be found in Hoshido. The succession's line seems to favor male royalty, regardless of who is the older sibling and who is not. In case of death or defection of all of the eldest male royalty, the crown will go to the eldest female. However, if all the siblings are too young to rule, the queen-mother succeeds the queen as the ruling Hoshidan monarch. History Hoshido and its relationships with Nohr were very tense and fraught with tension as Nohr envied Hoshidan lands. After escaping from Valla with her newborn child, Mikoto met King Sumeragi while she was secretly traveling to Hoshido before Valla's destruction and married Sumeragi after Ikona's death for an unknown reason. Sumeragi currently had four children with Ikona, Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura. During a trip to Cheve with Corrin and Ryoma, Garon and Nohrian soldiers assassinated Sumeragi and kidnapped Corrin. Without a Hoshidan king, Mikoto became the queen. Sometime after, Hoshido captured the adoptive princess of Nohr, Azura, as a trade for the Nohrians kidnapping Corrin. Nohr unwillingly agreed to the trade as the Hoshidans were ordered by Mikoto to treat Azura like their princess, although some seemed a bit skeptical about her. Nohr and Hoshido constantly battled over the past years. The only way that Hoshido prevented the all-out war by the magic barrier Mikoto crafted to make any Nohrians who crossed the barrier be unwilling to fight. To retaliate, Nohrian mages created creatures called Faceless to attack Hoshido, since they were constructed of flesh and lacked souls and will, allowing them to pass through the barrier. However, the Faceless lacked intelligence and coordination of human armies, allowing their damage to be limited. Unfortunately, Mikoto's barrier began to wear off over time, allowing the Faceless to go through farther to eventually be able to attack the capital. Once Mikoto was murdered, the barrier broke, allowing the war to break out once again. After a treaty made by Xander and Ryoma is made, both armies make a truce and enter the kingdom of Valla. Both armies fight Valla and their king, Anankos, so they wouldn't interfere with any of their issues. At the end, Ryoma and Xander decide to cede parts of their land to the newly formed Valla, with Corrin serving as the king after he learns that he is truly the son of Anankos while Ryoma is crowned as the Hoshidan king. Etymology Hoshido could possibly be a combination of hoshi (star) and shiro (white) as well as bushido, the chivalry code of samurai, referencing the kingdom's Japanese theme. Royalty Kings * Sumeragi Queens * Ikona * Mikoto Princes * Ryoma * Takumi * Corrin Princesses * Hinoka * Sakura * Azura Trivia * Hoshido is actually based off fedual Japan. Category:Locations Category:Fire Emblem series locations Category:Fire Emblem 5: Revelation locations Category:Kingdoms